1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charge collecting system which notifies the user of requested contents on a network and enables the user side to settle an account of the requested contents on the network.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, to collect charges in mail-order sales or collect monthly service charges for telephone charges or subscription of magazines, a bill of the charge is mailed to the user and the user side performs a transfer to a bank/a money transfer or payment at a convenience store on the basis of the bill.
However, on the industrial company side which collects the service charges, issuance costs and mail costs of the bills which are issued to the users are very large, resulting in obstruction of a cost reduction. Also on the user side, he has to go out of his way to a financial institution or a convenience store for the purpose of paying. He is apt to forget the payment due to such a troublesomeness. Thus, even the industrial company side has to issue the bill to the user side again. Such a situation also becomes a factor of increasing the costs. There is also a problem such that since receipts of money are uncertain, a trade account receivable is large. Moreover, even when there are receipts of money, there are various factors of obstructing the cost reduction, that is, a factor such that the receipts of money and a request have to be manually confirmed, and the like.
As means for solving such a problem, in case of a sale of goods or the like on the Internet, there is a method whereby requested contents are prepared on a screen and the user side prints such a screen image and makes payment at the convenience store or the like by using the screen image in place of a transfer sheet or the like. According to such a method, however, the user side has to print the requested contents, write predetermined items onto a printed paper, and subsequently go to the convenience store or the like. A burden on the user side further increases or the like. Such a method is not a fundamental solving measure.